


10 more minutes

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Nishinoya / Reader Vignettes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Imagine snuggling with Noya 🥺
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: Nishinoya / Reader Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	10 more minutes

Nishinoya is pressed tight against your chest. He fits in your arms like a puzzle piece, head tucked under your chin and legs tangled in yours. His shirt had ridden up in the night and you thumb along the warm skin that’s been exposed. Heat radiates from him like a furnace- he’s not the tallest, but he’s solid, firm, sturdy. Dependable. Noya sighs, still mostly asleep but reacting to your touch. Your hand winds up to his shoulder and you smooth down his arm, soothing little lines along the muscle there as he turns slightly and burrows into you further.

You need to get up soon. You’ve got a whole day ahead and being a responsible adult means getting out of bed at a reasonable hour, even if it means you don’t get to cuddle with your boyfriend.

…

Fuck, being a responsible adult sucks.

Your hand leaves his arm to tangle into his hair, still soft from his shower the night before. You knead his scalp lightly, feeling more than hearing the rumble in his chest as he stirs awake. He stretches languidly, pressing his back against you as he yawns.

“Morning, Yuu.”

He closes his mouth as he finishes yawning, eyebrows drawn together and lips pouting. He rolls against you, turning to be face to face. A single brown eye peers at you through long lashes.

“Don’ wanna get up yet.”

Now this is novel. He’s normally such a morning person- you have to beg him to sleep in, usually. You wrap your arms around him again and he buries his face into your shirt, grinning. A leg hooks over your thigh and he nuzzles further into your chest, moulding himself to your front. You trail a hand down his back, rubbing little circles as you go.

10 more minutes.

You can do that.


End file.
